Blindsided
by serenitymeimei
Summary: A look at what the elevator!kiss could have sparked. Callie/Erica S4


**Disclaimer:** If Grey's were mine, Erica would've stuck around after the parking lot of doom. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** This was a failed attempt at filling my Callica LJ Fic Exchange prompt. Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

Erica stood frozen in her entryway, wide eyed at the sight of her best friend breezing past her the second she'd opened front door. She knew exactly what Callie was talking about. How could she not? She could still feel the tingle of soft lips lingering on her own, her body trembling at the thought of their kiss.

Clearing her throat, she finally managed to shut the door and make her way back into the house, "Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Callie huffed, pacing back and forth, "Don't pretend like you don't."

Her legs felt numb, heart beating wildly in her chest. This was it, the moment of truth.

"I'm so sorry, Callie," she breathed out nervously, "I don't know why I did it. You kept going on and on about a threesome and all I wanted to do was wipe that smug look off of Sloan's face. So, I kissed you. I didn't think, I just did it, and now I regret it because you probably hate me, and-"

"Erica?"

Somehow, Callie had closed the gap between them while she'd been talking, only standing a few inches away now. She could feel warmth radiating off of her body, melting welcomely into her. Intoxicating in a way that she'd never experienced before, and it scared her.

"Yeah?"

Callie's mouth dropped open, trying to form her response. Erica had only ever seen her act that way when talking to her family on the phone, not knowing what to say when they asked about her failed relationship with O'Malley. A sudden heaviness bloomed within her chest. Whatever she was going to say was big.

"I- I, uh... I didn't sleep with Mark."

Erica frowned, "Gee, thanks for coming all the way over here to tell me that."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to regain even the tiniest bit of her dignity, "My patience is wearing dangerously thin."

Her friend's body sagged, dark brown eyes fluttering shut for a moment before she began, "Mark, after you left, he asked me to join him in an on-call room."

Erica gritted her teeth. She didn't want to hear this.

"And?"

"And, I couldn't do it!" she exclaimed, "I stood there in that elevator, with the hottest guy in the hospital propositioning me for what could have arguably been the most amazing sex I've ever had, and all I could think about was you! You, and that kiss..."

Erica blinked in disbelief, her stomach fluttering wildly, "What?"

"I've always known what I wanted and gone after it without question. But, this- you?" Callie whispered, shuffling forward until Erica felt her leather jacket brush against her arms, "It completely blindsided me, and that's never happened before."

Tension hung heavily in the air.

"Why did you come here, Callie?"

She didn't want to lose her best friend, she'd never been able to make friends very easily, but for the first time in her life she felt like the risk was worth it. Now, all she had to do was hope that Callie would be willing to take that leap of faith with her.

Their eyes met.

"I just-" Callie's fingers brushed over her wrist, wrapping around it, tugging her closer, "I just wanted to say..."

Then she was kissing her.

Erica's brow rose in surprise, inhaling sharply as she felt those soft lips press against hers for the second time that day. A shiver ran down her spine, warmth settling low in her abdomen. The only thing that seemed to matter was the woman in her arms.

Carefully framing Callie's face with her palms, she broke the kiss with a tentative smile, gaze flicking over her face before re-capturing her lips. Their tongues tangled together in a shy dance, the taste of lip gloss and bubblegum causing Erica to moan softly and slide one hand down the other woman's back, pressing her closer.

They lazily explored each other's mouths, only pulling away from one another when they became dizzy and giddy, arms still wrapped loosely around the other as they caught their breath.

"So," Erica drawled out, "should we order Chinese, or Indian?"

She watched as Callie's eyes popped open, a lazy smile stretching her kiss swollen lips. Erica wanted to taste them again, just like she'd longed to so many times before. Except this time, she could if she wanted to, and the idea of doing just that, the freedom of it all, made her heart skip a beat. So, she did, pressing a sweet, but quick kiss against those tempting lips.

Callie chuckled against her, sending her a saucy grin as she slipped out of her grasp and went straight toward the open bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, "Definitely Chinese."

Amused, Erica shook her head as she grabbed her cell phone and ordered from their usual take-out restaurant. She wasn't sure what tomorrow or next week would bring them, but the one thing that she could count on was their friendship. No matter what, she knew that Callie would end up rummaging through her dresser later that night until she found something to sleep in, and they'd fall asleep telling each other stories of their youth, just like that always did. That part of their relationship would never change.

They could only go forward from here.

**End.**


End file.
